Unknown Source
by Chasez16
Summary: Sam is in trouble and Dean is not himself. The one person that Sam could trust was now the one hurting him. First Fic ever. Please read.This is my first time doing this too. Also leave comments please. Thanks have fun reading chapter 1
1. The Beginning

It was 12:30am Sam and Dean where driving in a dirt road in the woods. No houses or anything just them. The only lights they had were the ones on the car and the moon. Dean had his music playing as all ways as Sam looked at his laptop. Dean reached and turned the music down. Dean hoped that Sam found out what they were hunting he was

getting tired of waiting. They have been drive around forever in the woods. Dean finally asked again. "So what kind of demon is it" Dean looked over at Sam. Sam typed at his computer. "Not sure Dean, there's so many of them." Sam scoffed and turned to Dean. "So we are driving to the middle of nowhere" Dean said and pulled off to the side of the

road. Dean got out of the car. "Sam you have better know where we are" Dean yelled and waited for Sam. Sam slowly stepped out. "The motel is due north from here about

10 miles." Sam didn't make eye contact to Dean. "You better be ----" From nowhere three demos attacked Dean. "DEAN!!!!" Sam yelled and ran to Dean. One of the demons saw and threw Sam back with a flick of the hand. Sam flew through the air and landed on the ground hard which caused the wind to be knocked out of him. While Sam

laid there Dean was trying to fight the demons. "GET THE HELL OFF ME" Dean yelled. "Shhhh clam down" One of the demons said. Dean looked up. "I guess he is the

leader of the group" Dean thought. "NO" Dean yelled and struggled to get free. The demon laid his hands on Dean. One hand on his head and one on his chest. Dean still tried

to get away. "You will listen to me" He said and looked at Dean. "Go to hell" Dean yelled. The demon looked at him and closed his eyes. A hot fiery pain went thought his body, Dean could think straight. The pain was unbearable. The Demon talked in his head. "You will listen to me. You will do what I say and not think nothing of it." Dean

screamed. "Now will you listen" He said, but still keeping the pain on him. Dean nodded his head in hope that the demon will stop. "Good" He let go of Dean. "I'll be back to tell you more. I just need to see how well you will listen" The demon grinned. "Let him go" He called to the two other demons that were holding Dean. All three demons

disappeared. Dean fell to the ground and grabbed his chest. "Sam…….Sammy" Dean said and struggled to his feet. Dean saw Sam on the ground. "Sam!!" Dean said. He

didn't care about the pain anymore he ran to Sam which caused him to get dizzy, but still ran. Sam moaned Dean came to his side and got down beside him. "Sam can you hear me" Dean asked and hoped that he could hear him. "Yeah…I can hear you" Sam said in a weak yet strong voice. "Let's get back to the motel." Dean helped his brother up.

"Are you sure you're okay" Dean asked as he wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him from falling. "Yes mother" Sam grinned "I'll kill ya later for that" Dean teased.

Dean helped Sam over to the car. "Okay next time, we stay in the car" Dean said and helped Sam in. Sam turned to him. "Yeah I agree" Sam said. Dean closed the door and got into the driver's seat and drove to the motel.

* * *

Sam and Dean reach the motel. Both brothers tired and wanted to get some sleep. They walked up two the door. Dean opened it and Sam went in first and Dean followed behind. A voice in his head started to talk. "It's time. You want to fight your brother. Get him down and knocked out" Dean shook his head and walked in. Dean closed the

door. "Hit him now" The voice said. While that was happening in Dean's head Sam walked slowly over to his bed. Sam was beat and tired all he wanted to do was sleep. He heard the closed and knew that Dean was in. Sam didn't bother turning around so he didn't. For Dean he couldn't control his body and his mind went blank. Dean brought his

arm back and put his hand in a fist and punched Sam in the back of the head. Sam went forward and grabbed the back of his head. "What the hack Dean" Sam turned to him. When he turned Dean was coming in for another hit. The voice in Dean's head grew louder. "Get him out. Knock him out" The voice yelled. Sam jumped out of the way before

he could be hit again. "Dean stop this" Sam yelled "_What__'__s wrong with him. Why is he doing this__" _Sam thought. Sam looked at him. Dean looked back at him his eyes were

unforced. "Dean Stop I'm your brother" Dean didn't listen to him. He came to hit him again, but Sam move. "DEAN" Sam yelled. "Come on Sammy. I know you can fight" Dean said to him. "Dean what's wrong with you" Sam said. Dean just stared at him. _What do I do. If I fight him god knows what he will do, but if I don't he will think I'm _

_a wuss.__"_ Dean looked at him. If looks could kill Sam would be dead. Sam did what he could, he fought him. Sam threw punches at him, but Dean move. Every punch Sam

threw Dean either moved out of the way or blocked them. "Aw come on Sammy you can do better" Dean circled him. _Seriously what is wrong with him._ Sam thought again. Sam shook his head. "No. I'm ending this fight I know your mad at me for dragging you out there Dean, but fighting is going to help so no I'm not fighting you no more" Sam

said and put his hands up and gave up. "Thanks to damn bad I'm having fun" Dean said to him. Dean kicked his leg and Sam fell to the ground. "You should have kept fighting"

Dean threating him. Dean got down beside him. Dean whispered in his ear. "Now your screwed" Dean said and got up. Sam was still awake and was thinking of getting up. "Knock him out now. KNOCK HIM OUT" The voice yelled and yelled. Dean grabbed his head and swayed a bit. He shook it off. Sam was now on his hands and knees still

trying to get up. His leg hurt like hell. Sam turned his head and just saw Dean coming to kick him. Dean kicked him in the head and knocked him out cold. The last thing Sam

saw was Dean walking to the windows then the world around Sam went black..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys okay i didn't know how to get chapter 2 up, but now i did. I hope you guys like it and please leave reviews. tell me what ya think and if there is anything i should do please tell. I don't own supernatural...(but i wish). Well here is chapter 2 Enjoy. Kelly

Chapter 2 Pain

Sam woke up and looked around. He didn't see Dean and was kinda happy. When he tried to move he couldn't. He saw that he was tied down to the bed. His shirt was removed and he was laid out flat on the bed.

He also felt a gag around his month so he couldn't talk. When he lifted his head he also found that he was only in his boxers. Both his hands and feet were tied down with heavy duty rope that was cutting off his circulation.

Then Sam heard the door open to the motel and saw Dean walking in with something in his hand. "Hey Sammy how you feeling." Dean said almost caring. Sam didn't look at him his eyes widen when he realized what Dean had in his hand.

Sam struggled to get away. "Oh this." Dean walked over to him. "Don't worry Sammy I'll only use it if I have to." Dean said putting a shock collar on his neck. "You see if dogs can listen, then I'm sure you can," Dean smiled and turned it on.

At first it made a high pitch sound which meant that it was working then it slowly when silent. All Sam could do was watch his brother. Dean stood there for a few seconds then got on the bed with Sam. Dean looked at him and said.

"You know at any given moment I can kill ya." Dean said and reached for the blade in his waistband. He put it to Sam's throat. Sam winched when he felt the blade at his throat. Sam held the tears back not showing Dean he was scared.

"Now I'm going to take the gag off, and if you scram or anything this blade and the shock collar will hurt like hell." Dean looked at Sam and got off the bed. Dean reached down and untied the gag.

Sam was about to say something, but shut his mouth fast. "What was that Sammy" Dean said putting the blade to his throat. "N----Nothing" Sam stuttered. "That's what I thought" Dean said pulling up a chair toward him.

"Now then" Dean started and looked down as his little brother.

"You will listen to me. No matter what got me. If ya don't" Dean held up the blade……… "I think you got the idea" Dean said. "Will you listen to me" Dean asked him. Sam slowly nodded his head. Dean smiled when Sam nodded.

Sam couldn't watch his brother smile. He didn't want him to enjoy this. Sam closed his eyes trying not to think about what was happening. "I don't think so" Dean slapped him in the face. Sam eyes shot opened as the pain when through his face.

Sam looked at Dean and saw the remote in his hand. "Sam do you want to piss me off" Dean looked at him. Sam shook his head no. "Sam when I said to listen to me I also mean DON'T PISS ME OFF" Dean yelled as he set the dial to number one.

"Tell me Sam. Do you think closing your eyes is a good way to start the day" Dean looked at him. "Sorry" Sam said in a whisper. "What was that" Dean said getting up. "I-I said I was s-sorry." Sam got out the words.

He was scared and unsure he should have said that. "Really Sammy" Dean said standing over him. "I'm sorry to say that doesn't help" Dean said. He took the remote and looked at Sam. "Time to have fun" Dean smiled.

"Dean, no please" Sam tried to get through his brother. Dean grinned and pushed the button. A wave of white fiery pain went through Sam's body. Sam screamed in pain and yelled. He struggled and moved every which way tiring to get the pain to stop.

Dean just stood there smiling. "STOP…….PLEASE" Sam yelled thought the pain.

"Will you listen to everything I say?" Dean looked at him and still held the button in.

Sam couldn't take it anymore and thought he would pass out. "YES….YES" Sam screamed the words. "Are you sure" Dean was making this last. "I'M SURE" Sam yelled again. "Good" Dean let go of the button. Sam's body went still once Dean let go of the button.

Sam laid there breathing heavily and had his head titled to the side away from Dean. Dean went back over to the chair on Sam's right and sat down again. Dean smiled and asked. "So Sammy on a scale 1 to 10 how bad" Dean was getting excited to hear what the answer would be.

Sam didn't move or answer he just stared at the wall. _Why is he doing this?_ _someone please help._ Sam begged in his mind. "Sam I'm talking to you" Dean raised his voice and getting mad. Sam didn't turn to his brother. He could hear rage building in his voice.

"Sam you better answer me when I fucking talk to you…now answer the damn question." Dean yelled that time. Dean looked at the remote and through about shocking him again. "Sam do you hear me." Dean was getting very pissed.

"I….I hear you" Sam said and turned to his brother. "Then answer the question. "

"F----Five" Sam said and he didn't want to say it. "Really….five I only had it to number one…hmmmm"

Dean looked at the remote and cracked a smile. All Sam could do was watch him.

"Let's see what happens when I set it to number two" Dean looked down at Sam and turned the dial.

"No no no please" Sam said scared and afraid to as what will happen next.

Then you hear the door to the motel open up. Dean turned to the door. "Hey" Dean smiled at who was at the door.

Sam looked at the door to see who it was. "You're just in time" Dean said standing up. The person walked in even more. The light hit his face and Sam got scared and widen his eyes. "No….god no please" Sam shook his head and started to shake.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to post the new chapter...I'm going to post the chapter during the weekends. I have a lot of school work to do during the week.That is one reason why this is taking so long. Also someone stole my bookbag too so i lost a lot of stuff and i can't really think, but i will do my bast to keep ya guys happy. I also want to say thanks to SamDeanLover28 My sister...not for really, but i wish For telling me about this site and reading my Fic. Thanks Shante. Well here is it... i hope you like it... please leave Reviews thanks guy. Please stay with this i will not drop it i will keep it going. Kelly

(i don't own Jensen, Jared or anybody, but i still wish and i know you all do to.)

Chaper 3

Sam tried to get away, but he couldn't. "Thanks for letting me come" The person said. Sam looked at him and couldn't figure out how Dean could let him come. The person came closers. "Why the hell would my brother let you come" Sam yelled. "Sam that's no way to talk to the master." Dean said "But Dean this is the…..the Demon that hurt you."

Sam said looking up at him. "No he is the one that is going to help you join them….lead them" Dean said "See Sam he understands why can't you." He said. "Why should I…. I don't even know you?" Sam yelled "Dean you didn't tell him." He looked at Dean. "Sorry sir I thought you would like to" Dean said. "Smart boy" He smiled. He looked at Sam.

"I'm Savare, I rule humans of all kinds." Savare smiled. Savare got right by Sam's ear.

Sam tried to move, but it was useless. "Sam if I were you I would behave." Savare said. "Screw you and fuck you. I'm not going to listen to you" Sam yelled. Dean stepped forward. "I guess dogs are better." Dean said showing Sam the remote.

Sam looked at him and knew what was going to happen. "Sorry…….sir…" Sam looked up at Dean then Savare. Sam hoped that Dean wouldn't shock him now. Dean turned to Savare. "It's up to you" He said. "Well he did yell and did say some bad language."

Savare looked down at Sam. Sam's eyes widen when Dean walked over and stood over him. "So I take it as a yes." Dean said ready to push the button. Savare looked at Sam. Without looking at Dean he said "yes, Do it" Savare said in a low voice and looked at him. "NO…wait ….stop please."

Sam yelled. Dean stopped before he pushed the button. "What is it" Dean said looked pissed. "Please don't I'll….I'll do anything you want." Sam thought that was a good idea to say that, until he will hear what Dean will have him do. "Wow Sam anything. Hmmmm."

Dean stood over him with a grin. "There was so much I want to do" "What are you going to make him do." Savare asked. Dean started to walk back and forth at the foot of the bed. Sam was getting scared. He knew that, that wasn't Dean, but it looked like him.

Sam knew that he could count on Dean no matter what. Now the one that is protecting him is the one hurting him.

Sam laid there thinking. "_How am I going to get out of this? Man, Dean please just snap out of it. I can't take this anymore. God, I know I am to fight, but this is too much. Dean….Dean please snap out of it……..What am I doing... begging in my mind. Like that will ever work. Damnit."_

Sam said over and over again in his head. "I got it" Dean's voice broke the sightlines. Sam and Savare looked at Dean. "What's that" Savare smiled and couldn't wait to hear what Dean had in mind. "I got to get a couple things first." Dean smiled at Sam.

"W—what do …..you….mean." Sam said slowly and in a soft voice. Dean came over to Sam and took his hand, put it into a fist and plowed it into Sam's stomach which caused Sam to uncontrollable cough. He wanted to wrap his arm around his stomach, but couldn't cause of the ropes.

"Did I say you can speck?" Dean looked at him. Sam looked at him letting coughs out little by little.

"Now as I was saying I'm going to go and get a couple of things." Dean smiled and without looking at Savare. "Savare if he bad mouth is you or anything at all shock him." Dean then turned to him and handed Savare the remote.

"Will do……trust me" Savare said taking the remote. Sam couldn't believe what was happening. _No Dean please on don't'……..Just say don't go just say don't go…..but if I say anything __I'll get hit or punched…and I'm in enough pain…DAMNIT" _Sam yelled in his head

. "Bye Sammy have fun" Dean said and left" Savare turned to Sam. "You like ya new brother" Savare smiled. Sam looked at him confused. "I do" Savare said. There was a slight pause. "Wait ,you did that to him. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? Sam yelled.

"I'm a demon I can do whatever the hell I want….well my kind anyways." Savare smiled.

"You're….kind" Sam was so confused now. Sam looked at him and couldn't think straight. Pain started to fill his head.

"You might want to stop yelling at me……GOT IT" Savare yelled. YES……GOD STOP….I PROMISE." Sam yelled as the pain got worst and worst. Savare smiled then the pain slowly left Sam's head. Sam had a tear come down his face. Sam was so tired and scared to. Sam didn't know what to do now…..


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chaper 4. I hope you all like please leave reviews. kelly

"Now Sammy don't cry." Savare smiled at him. "GO TO HELL YOU BASTER" Sam yelled. He knew that he was going to get hurt, but he couldn't take it anymore. Savare didn't say anything he. He pushed the button. The wave of pain went through his body. Sam's body jolted and jerked. "STOP……PLEASE." Sam yelled and screamed. "Be a good boy then" Savare said in a clam voice.

"OKAY OKAY" Sam yelled as the pain grew worst. "Okay what" Savare smiled. "OKAY SIR" Sam yelled and was losing consciousness. "Good boy" Savare said and let go of the button.

Sam's body hit the bed hard and he was breathing hard "You see Sam I can control you. So if I were I would listen to me" Savare walked around him. Sam started to close his eyes. "No I don't think so" Savare hit Sam in the face.

Sam's eyes open and Sam gridded his teeth together so that he wouldn't give Savare any pleaser. "You see Sam. I own you and your brother." Savare said.

The door to the motel opened and Dean walked in with a bag full of stuff. "Hey I'm back and with some goodies." Dean smiled and sat the bag down. Sam just watched. "Did you miss me Sam" Dean looked at him. "So did anything happen while I was gone?" Dean looked at Sam then Savare.

"Yes something did" Savare grinned at Sam. "Please do tell" Dean asked. "Nothing happened" Sam yelled. Dean took the back of his hand and slapped Sam across the face. "Now then what happened" Dean asked.

"Well Sam here decided to call me baster and told me to go to hell" Savare looked at him. "He did. Did you teach him a lesson?" Dean asked and walked to the bag. "Yeah I shocked him and didn't something else."

Savare said. "Okay. Well I got more stuff to play with" Dean looked through the bag. Savare walked over "May I" Savare looked at Dean.

Dean moved out of the way. "Yes sir" Dean said. Savare looked through the bag. "Hmm. You got a lot of stuff. I like it all." Savare looked over at Dean. "Glad you like sir." Savare grabbed one of the items from the bag. Sam saw Savare grab jumper cables out of the bag.

"Dean go and get the battery out of your car and bring it in" Savare said. "Yes Sir" Dean looked at him and went out the door. "You see Sam I can make him do anything" He smiled. Sam looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

Next Savare pull out a chain. "Hmm. This may come in hand" Savare smiled and looked at Sam. Sam shivered not just because his clothes were off, but what was happening. His brother hurting him and this demon.

Sam doesn't know if he can take it anymore. The door opened again and Dean came back in. "Dean here I want you to have this chain hang from the ceiling and then chain Sam to it got it" Savare's eyes went red. Dean stared at him.

"Yes Sir" Dean said. Savare smiled and his eyes went black. Dean shook his head and did what Savare told him to do.

Savare grabbed a sponge from the bag. He clamped one of the cables to the sponge then did it again with the other one. Savare then attached one of the cables to the battery. Sam knew what was going to happen. Sam looked at Dean.

Dean somehow managed to get a hook in the ceiling he then attached the chain to it. Dean walked over to Sam. "Dean please snap out of it. Please Dean you're my brother. I'm begging you I can't take this anymore."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes. They were unfocused and going black. Dean just looked at him and hit him. "You really think you're going to get through to your brother. Well sorry to say you're not going to be able to.

You see Sam I practice and practice a lot to find out how to keep them in my trance and well by the looks of it. I got it down."Savare laughed. Dean untied Sam and got him to his feet. Sam saw the chance.

Sam punched Dean which Dean fell. Dean got back up and looked at Sam. Dean ran at him and hit him to the ground. He pulled a gun from his pocket and held it to Sam's head. "Sir" Dean said. Savare walked over.

"Now did ya really think you could get away?" Savare said. Sam looked at Savare and tried to get Dean off him. Sam thought he knew that Savare wouldn't let Dean kill him so he knew that he was okay.

"Shot him in the shoulder. I don't care which one just do it." Savare smiled. Sam's eyes grew large. "NO…. SORRY… NO… PLEASE..." Sam yelled. Dean smiled and placed the gun to his right shoulder. Dean looked at Sam and said. "You should really listen."

Dean shot him. Sam cried out in pain tears came out and Savare was overjoyed. Dean sat there on top of him and smiled. He felt the power and he could do anything. "Get him up and chain him Dean" Savare looked at him.

"Yes Sir…Once I get him up there can we have fun?" Dean started to pull his brother up. "Yes Dean lots of fun" Savare looked at him. Dean looked back and him and got Sam to his feet. "Walk" Dean pushed him. Sam grabbed his shoulder, but it wasn't for long.

Dean handed Savare the cuffs that he brought in with him. Dean grabbed one and hand and held it up. Savare grabbed his other hand that was covering his gun shot. As Savare pulled his hand up Sam let out a grunt. "Aww did that hurt" Savare smiled. He cuffed Sam's hand together above his head. "Dean bring the stuff over here." He looked toward Dean. Dean nodded. Savare grabbed a chair and sat in right in front of Sam.

Dean put the battery on the chair. "Dean go and get a bucket of water." Savare ordered and Dean obeyed. "We are going to have lots of fun with you Sam. You will soon join. I know you're strong, but I know that you are getting tired of this. You won't be able to fight anymore. Then you will beg me to stop and beg to join and when that moment comes everybody will be here. All the demons." Savare told him. Sam looked at him. When he heard other demons he tried to back up. "Yes Sam there are other demons and soon they will come. Torture you too. We all will do what we have to do to have you join us. So prepare yourself Sam the fun is just starting." Saver smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated my story. So much HW and I have been sick. Now I'm going to try and stay on this and I also want to say sorry for all the misspelled words. I thought that I got them all, but I guess I didn't sorry guys and to make sure that we are on the right page Savare is the guys name I looked and that is a way to spell it. If it's not please tell me in a message okay. Thank you all for reading this and please stay with this story. Please leave reviews. Yet again thank you everbody. Enjoy:) Kel

Chapter 5

Sam looked at Savare. "What do you mean" Sam asked. "You will know soon enough" Savare smiled at him.

Dean came back in with a bucket of water. "Here's the water master" Dean said. Savare looked at him. "Good now throw it on him" Savare said "Yes sir" Dean said. Sam closed his eyes as the water went all over him. "What are you doing" Sam asked.

"Well seeing how the shock collar isn't doing any damage to ya I think this will be more fun" Savare said and attached the other cable to the battery. Savare walked up to Sam. "Will you join us" He asked. Dean stood there watching everything unfold.

"Never" Sam said. Savare smiled and then took the one of the cables and attached it to the chain. He then use the one that has the sponge on it and touched Sam's chest. With the water on him the electricity went through his body. Sam screamed in pain.

"Just say I will join and all this stops" Savare said. "NO I WILL NEVER DO THAT" Sam yelled through the pain.

"You will" Savare said. Savare stop for a minute. This was Sam's chance to get to Dean. " Dean…..please….I'm your…..brother….please."

Dean just stared at Sam. "Dean……..pleases" Sam hung his head. "Sam" Dean looked at Sam. "Dean…Dean…help" Sam looked at Dean. Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. "Sammy" Dean said and ran to him. "NO I don't think so" Savare waved his hand.

Dean went flying through the air and he got pinned against the wall. "Seem like you got him out of the trance….I will make sure that doesn't happen again" Savare walked over to Dean. "Sam what's happening" Dean yelled..

"What the hell is that Demon doing here…?" Dean yelled and struggled to get off the wall. "Now Dean I'm heartbroken. You don't remember your own master." Savare stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about" Dean yelled. "Sam……Sammy what…." Savare hit Dean across the face. "You bastard I'm going to kill you" Dean yelled.

"That's what you said before and I'm still alive." Savare gave a grin. "I won't make that mistake again" Dean looked at him. "We will see" Savare lifted his hands. "NO….DEAN" Sam yelled.

Savare looked at Sam. "Now be quite Sam we will get to you soon" "What are you doing to him." Dean was confused. Savare turned back to Dean. "Nothing you need to worry about" Savare smiled.

The door to the motel opened up. "Sir….master..We come to help" One demon said and walked in. Following that demon was 3 others. "Ah yes. You all came just in time." Savare said. "We wouldn't miss this for the world" Another demon said.

Savare smiled. The two other demons walked over to Sam. "Master is this the one we get to play with" One put a hand on him "Don't touch my brother." Dean yelled. "Pay no attention to him boys" Savare said. "Yes master" all the demons said at the same time.

"Before we play with him lets go have a little talk boys" Savare said. "But master what about him" The last demon looked at Dean. "Oh yes him…..cuff him to the bed" Savare said. "Then come outside I don't want them to hear what we want to do to Sam and maybe Dean." Savare smiled.

"Yes master" The demon said. As the other demons went outside. The demon looked at Dean. Demon walked over to him and got him off the wall. "Get on the bed." He said to Dean. "No" Dean yelled and pushed the demon. "You should have never have done that" He said and threw Dean against the wall.

Dean grunted when he hit the wall. "Dean!!!!!" Sam yelled. "Can it, Sam" The demon looked at him. "Now as I was saying. You get on that bed or I can just tell Savare to take Sam away for you and you will never see him again." He smiled at Dean. Dean thought about it.

"So what's it going to be? You listen or do I have Savare take Sam away." He stared at Dean. "Fine just leave Sam alone" Dean said.

The demon nodded. "Go to the bed then" Demon looked at him. "Well I sorta cant' I'm pinned to the wall and all" Dean gave a grin "Okay smartass" Demon punched him in the stomach. Dean doubled over in pain or at least he tried. "You want to still be a smartass" Demon smiled.

"You still want to be a bastard?" Dean put on a cocky grin. "That will cost you" Demon said. "Do your worst" Dean said. "Okay then" Demon walked over to Sam.

"Tell me Sam do you think if I do some damage to you Dean will listen" Demon grabbed the sponge and held it close to Sam. "No don't" Dean yelled. "Will you listen then" Demon asked. Dean looked at him. "If you leave my brother alone" Dean said "Fine" Demon walked over to Dean.

"Now if I let you down you will listen to me" Demon said. "We will see" Dean said. The Demon let Dean go. "Never trust me" Dean said and punched the demon. "I'm going to kill you" Dean yelled. "You sure Dean" Savare said from be hide. Dean turned around which was a mistake.

The Demon jumped up and grabbed Dean. "Brad calm down. Why isn't he on the bed" Savare asked. "Sorry sir he will not listen." Brad said.

"Did you teach him a lesson?" Savare asked. "I…..well he said he will listen" Brad hung his head to Savare. "Never trust these two" Savare said. "Will, Ed help Brad Paul come with me" Savare said. "Yes master" Paul said. "Boy make sure you get him on the bed when I get back." Savare said.

"We will" Brad said. "Master what should we do to Sam" Will asked. "For now leave him there. If he pisses you off or does anything you all hate shock him." Savare smiled. "What…no" Sam said and tried to get loose.

"Sam don't even try. You won't get away. The only way you will get loose is if you join us." Savare said. "He will never join you" Dean yelled. Ed took he fist and punched him in the face. Dean's nose started to bleed.

"Dean" Sam looked at Dean. "I'm okay Sam" Dean said. "Not for long" Ed smiled. "Okay we will be back don't let anyone in and make sure that they don't get away got it you guys. If they get away you better run cause I will find you and kill you." Savare looked at them all.

"Don't worry Master we will make sure that they will be here for you." Brad said. "Good" Savare said. "Let's go Paul" Savare looked at Paul and then they left" Seems like you out of lucky Dean." Will said. "Yeah this is going to be fun" Brad smiled. "Now Dean get on the bed" Ed said.

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you" Dean said and tried to push Brad off him. "Dean don't try" Brad held him tight "I will" Dean said and kicked him. Will came and kicked him to the ground "Dean!?!?!" Sam yelled. "Shut up" Will hit Sam. "Sam" Dean yelled.

"Dean you don't what to piss us off" Brad said. "Don't know if I can do that" Dean said. Dean tried as hard as he can to get him off. "Dean you better stop" Brad yelled. "What if I don't" Dean yelled. "Then Sammy here get hurt" Brad looked at him then Sam.

Will was by Sam with the sponge close to his chest. "You want to fight again?" Brad asked. "Don't you dare hurt him" Dean yelled.

"Wrong answer" Brad said. Brad looked at Will and nodded. Will touched Sam and Sam screamed and yelled. He tried to move away, but he couldn't."D---Dean" Sam yelled. "Stop please stop" Dean yelled. Will looked at Brad. Brad gave him a nod. Will stopped and Sam was breathing heavily.

"You better damn well listen to me damn it" Brad said. "Now on the bed" Brad said. Dean walked over and got on the bed. "Lay down" Brad said. Dean looked at him. "Go ahead Dean fight" Brad said. Dean looked at Sam and saw Will smile.

Dean didn't what Sam to get hurt to he laid down. "Good boy Dean" Brad said Dean wanted to hit him, but didn't what to risk Sam's life. "Ed go and get cuffs from Dean's car or duct tape" Brad said. "Okay" Ed said and left. "Dean this nightmare had just begun" Brad smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody thanks for reading and staying with this story. I have been trying her to keep this going for ya. I what to say thanks to darksupernatural for helping me... Thanks again and i will keep this going bye guys. Kelly

Dean looked up at Brad. "What the hell do you mean" Dean yelled. "Dean again you will know soon enough or when Savare wants to tell you" Brad said. "No I want to know now" Dean looked at him. Brad didn't say anything. Dean stood up. "I advise you to sit down" Brad said. "No, I want to know what the hell is going on" Dean screamed. Brad and Dean were nose to nose.

* * *

Sam watched as Dean fought with Brad. _Damn it Dean just shut up cause if you don't they are going to hurt me.. and_ Sam stopped thinking. All that Sam wanted to do is go away or get the hell out of there. He didn't want to get hurt anymore and so did not want Savare to come back. Sam looked down at the floor and looked at all the dry blood. Sam shot his head up when he heard Brad.

* * *

"Dean, sit your ass down" Brad said in a low dangerous voice. Knowing Dean, he didn't. "No not until" Dean was cut off by Brad hitting him in the face.

Dean fell over onto the bed. Dean put his hand to his face; he felt a warm liquid coming out of his nose.

"Sonofvabitch" Dean said. "DEAN" Sam yelled. "I'm okay Sam" Dean said as he went to get back up Brad pushed him back down. "Dean you better stay the fuck down" Brad stared at him. Dean looked at him and thought about getting up just to piss him off.

"Leave Dean alone" Sam said looking over at them. "Sammy you're in no situation to tell me what to do." Brad looked at him.

"Well if I have to I will tell you want to do" Sam said. Brad walked over to Sam.

"Hey bastard leave him alone" Dean said about to get up, but stayed when he heard the door open. Dean looked at the door and Ed walked in with handcuff, and tape. "Here Sir I found both and thought you might want both" Ed smiled and handed both items to him.

"Good, Thanks" Brad smiled. "You're lucky that he came in or I would have put some new blood on ya." Brad looked at Sam. Brad walked back over to Dean and looked down at him. "See Dean you can't stop us" Brad gave a grin.

"Sir what about him" Ed asked looked at Sam. "We will get to him once we get this one under control." Brad said to him. "May I please say something" Will asked. "Yes, you may speak" Brad looked over at him.

"Okay well why don't we do what we were doing" Will asked. "And what's that?" Brad asked.

"Well when Dean doesn't listen, we hurt Sam" Will smiled at Sam. Sam looked at him and he's stomach turned. "No, don't you dare touch him. You got me" Dean yelled. "Dean, you have no say in this" Brad looked at him. "That is a great idea Will" Brad smiled.

"Thanks sir" Will nodded. "Okay Dean lay down" Brad looked at him. Dean sat there.

"Do you really want us to hurt little Sammy" Brad looked over at Sam. Brad looked back at Dean.

"So what's its going to be." Brad grinned.Will walked over to Sam and grabbed the sponge. Dean didn't want Sam to get hurt so he nodded and laid down. Brad took the cuffs and cuffed his hands together then used the duct tape and taped his hands to the headboard of the bed.

He next taped his feet down."See now that wasn't so hard now was it" Brad Smiled. "Go to hell" Dean yelled. "Dean, if you behave like that we will have to hurt Sammy" Brad smiled. "His name is Sam" Dean said

"No I will call him Sammy if I want, you can't really tell me what to do." Brad smiled. "I'll tell you want to do" Dean said "Really I would like to see you try." Brad smiled. Dean struggled to get loose. Brad looked at Dean.

"Will do me a favor" Brad asked. "Yeah anyting" Will said. Brad smiled "Hurt Sammy" Dean froze and looked at him "NO. God. Please don't" Dean begged.

"Nope too late you're not listening." Brad looked over at Will and gave him a nod.Sam struggled to get back from Will, but if course he couldn't. "Brad please I will listen. Sam can't take this anymore" Dean yelled."No you need to learn a lesson" Brad said "Shock him" Brad told Will.

Will smiled and turned to Sam. "No..no no no no please don't" Sam whimpered.Will only smiled. Sam had a tears come down his cheek. Dean stared in horror as to what they were about to do. "Do it to me damn it" Dean tried so hard to get them away from Sam.

"No Dean, it doesn't work like that" Brad looked over at him. Will gave a grin and shocked Sam. Sam screamed out in pain and jolted. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands onto a fist and also squeezed them. Sam had tears escape his eyes.

Sam thought that he was going to pass out. Dean heard his little brother's scream and watch. Dean hated that they did this to Sam. "Please stop" Dean begged. Will looked over at Brad, but still holding the sponge to Sam.

Brad nodded and Will stopped. If it weren't for the cuffed and the chain Sam would have fell.

"See Dean you did that to Sam." Brad pointed to Sam. "Now are you going to listen" Brad asked. Dean looked at him.

There was a long pause. "Any day Dean" Brad yelled "I…um" Dean didn't looked at Brad. "Dean this is getting old. It's a simple yes or no…. well it better be yes" Brad said. "Can I hurt Sam, maybe he will talk then" Will said. "Yes Sir, Dean will talk if we hurt Sammy" Ed smiled. "I think that, that is a good idea" Brad said.

"No please don't" Sam said. "Dean you pick" Brad said. Dean looked at him. "Okay I……"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys i'm sorry for not posting this sooner...To tell to truth i'm failing school and well that is more important right now. Please stay with this and thanks to all who have read this and are still going to. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes i'm getting a Beta Reader to make sure i get them all. So if i missed some words sorry. Please all stay with this.. Thanks again to everyone!:-) Kelly

"Come on Dean" Brad hollered. "Okay… god" Dean looked up at him.

"Dean, it's not that hard to listen.. just say "Yes I will listen." Brad smiled.

Dean mouth opened to say something, but closed it when he heard the door open to the motel.

"Brad, Will, Ed come over here" Savare said standing at the door. All three of them walked over to him.

Each one of them looked at the floor. "My boys outside. You are not in trouble. You are getting a reward for all you work." Savare smiled at them.

Dean over heard him say reward. "_What fucking reward… your going to reward them for hurting me and my brother.. JACKASS_" Dean thought and wanted to say so badly, but Dean just scoffed.

"Got something to say Dean, cause if there is I'm sure Sam can take more pain." Savare said while walking over to Sam.

Dean so wanted to say something, but didn't want Sam to get hurt.

Sam looked at Dean. Eyes full of fear. "So Dean do you want to say anything?" Savare smiled.

Dean shook his head no. "Good. Now then. Boys outside" Savare said. Brad, Ed, Will, walked outside.

"Paul you stay here and watch these guys" Savare said walking past him. "Yes Sir" Paul nodded to him.

"Good. Have fun" Savare said and went outside. Dean laid there and tried to get free.

"_God Sam what are they up to." _Dean thought. Paul walked over to the other bed and sat down. "You two are screwed to hell" He said out of nowhere.

Both Sam and Dean turned to him. "What are you talking about" Sam looked at him.

"Like I'm going to tell you both. You guys will just have to wait until Savare gets back, but I can tell ya this. You guys will soon be gone" Paul smiled.

Dean cocked and eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean " Dean yelled. "Ask Sam, he's smart he knows." Paul looked over at him.

Dean did the same and looked at his brother. Dean saw the express on his face and he knew that face.

That was a face of, I- know- what- he- is- talking- about –and- I'm –not- telling- Dean face.

Dean had to ask. "Sam what does he mean. " Dean started to get worried. "Um… I don't know Dean" Sam looked away from Dean.

Right there Dean knew he was lying. "Sam damn it if it's something bad tell me" Dean said. "Yes Sam tell him" Paul couldn't stop smirking.



Sam still have his face away from Dean. "Sammy, please" Dean looked at him.

"He…. Um… is going to take us to hell." Sam said. "They way he said it, it means they will kill us and take us there" Sam didn't bother turning to Dean cause he knew that he brother would be staring at him.

Sam was right Dean stared at him. "Whoa, wait a minute. They are planning on killing us just to get us to hell" Dean said. Sam nodded.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT." Dean yelled. "Sorry Dean that's true." Paul said.

"Well that will change soon" Dean pulled and tugged at the cuffs and tape. Paul just sat there and smiled.

Mean while outside. "Okay guys I have some news and soon you will get your reward, but let me tell you boys the news" Savare looked from on another. "What is it Sir" Bard asked.

"Well we all know that we are going to get the Winchester down below and well I got some help." Savare looked around. "Soon he will be coming and you boys will have to listen to him, no matter what" Savare walked back and forth.

"Sir who is this person, if you don't mind me asking." Ed asked.

"My boy, this person that is coming is powerful. Close to Yellow Eyes but not as strong. He is working he's way up to it" Savare looked at Ed.

"Sir, what do you plan on doing to the brothers" Brad asked.

"Well Paul and I have a great idea. When He comes we plan on killing the boys and take them to hell and do whatever the hell we want to them, if other hunters try to find them they won't be able to " Savare smiled.

"That's a great idea Sir" Will looked at him.

"Yes Sir and I think there will be other down there who would love to get ravage on the boys." Ed had a big grin on.

"Yes, my boys there will be a lot of pain down there. With what they did, they will beg to join." Savare closed his eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure Savare? I know the Winchester, and they won't just join because you killed then and took them to hell" A voice came from be hide Savare.

Savare turned and looked at the person he was waiting for. He walked over to him and bowed to him. "Glad you came" Savare said.



"Glad you let me come, now where are the boys" He asked. Brad, Will, and Ed looked at him. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Vlad, and who might you three be" Vlad looked at them.

"Well I'm Brad" Brad looked at him. "And" Vlad looked down at him. "Um. w- what" Brad was cut off by his voice.

"Why are you here" Vlad glared at him. "Are you willing to do what I say" He asked as he walked around him. Bard was getting kinda nervous, and he didn't know what else to say.

"Y-Yes Sir, I'm willing to do what you say" Brad looked down. Vlad looked over to Savare. "Looks like your boy here doesn't know what's what ." Vald turned for him. "As for the rest of you. I'll get to you later."

Will and Ed nodded to him and looked over at Brad. All stood there and listened to Vlad. They all know not to piss him off.

"Let's head in shall we" He smiled. Savare also smiled and couldn't wait to show him what he did to the brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry all that it took so long to update this. With school and all i haven't had any time. Thanks to all who is still with this and i want to say thanks to DreamShadows for helping me get better at this. Thanks. Well enjoy this chapter. Love you all. Kelly (Oh and if there are any mistake sorry I was up until 2:19 in the morning getting this up for you guys. So if there are sorry.)

Dean lie on the bed. "DAMN IT LET ME UP" He yelled.

"Sorry Dean, can't do it" Paul said with a smile. He looked at Dean and felt alive. Dean couldn't do anything to him, but he could do anything to him.

"Fuck you" Dean, yelled back in frustration

"Dean is that anyway to talk?" Vlad asked as he walked into the room.

"Who the hell are you" Dean asked as Vlad the man walked over to him.

"Dean you don't need to know who I am at the moment." Vlad answered mysteriously Dean just looked at him. "Where's the other Winchester boy?" Vlad asked, turning to look at the other men in the room.

"Over there Sir" Savare answered, and pointed toward Sam. Sam was just hanging there, watching and listening to them.

Vlad turned and looked toward where Savare pointed and saw Sam. "Ah Sammy. So good to see you" Vlad said with a smile.

"Wish I could say the same to you" Sam said staring at him.

Vlad gave a small laugh. "Sam, trust me you don't want to be a smart ass around me.Got it?" Vlad asked, walking up to him.

"Kinda too late for that. It's fun being a smart ass." Sam said with a smirk.

Vlad sighed. "Bad choice" He said and hit him across the face. Sam grunted, trying to shake off the pain.

"Hey jackass leave him alone. Do what you want to me, but leave him out of it." Dean said, and Vlad turned to him.

"That's what you want, huh Dean? Take all the pain for Sammy. You would rather hurt than to see him hurting.You want to be in pain rather than for him to be in pain, am I right." Vlad said smiling

Dean looked up at him. "But you see," Vlad said and walked up to Dean. "The only way we can get you to listen to us is to… well, hurt Sammy." Vlad said with a smirk.

Sam was getting pissed that this demon kept on calling him Sammy. The only person that was allowed to call him Sammy was Dean and _only_ Dean. He hated it when other people called him that. Ever since he was little he never let anyone call him Sammy. His Dad would call him that, but it was his dad, what could he do. He never told him to "Stop" or "Don't call me that" he didn't care that John called him Sammy, so there were really two people that could call him that, but demons were not one of them and….

_WHACK!!  
_

Sam lost this concentration when he heard the hit and heard Dean grunt. He looked over to where Dean was tied and saw blood dribbling fromhis nose. "Dean!" He yelled worriedly

"This is what you want Dean, you want Sammy to see you in pain huh? Is that it?" Vlad asked, getting in his face and slapping him again. "You'd rather have Sammy watch us hurt you. That's more painful than really getting hit don't you think?" Vlad asked, looking at him for a moment, before smacking him again.

Dean was a little dizzy from the hits, but understood every word. "I'd rather get hurt for him. I'll die for him. I love him to death." Dean answered through the pain.

_The words "I love him to death" played over and over in Sam's head. "He would die for me and I would do the same."_ Sam thought.

"Aww isn't that cute. You would die for him. Hmm that can be arranged." Vlad said.

"NO! Don't please." Sam quickly yelled.

"Sammy stay out of this one" Vlad said.

That was it. Sam couldn't take it anymore, "Don't…Call…Me…SAMMY!!" Sam yelled and somehow threw Vlad against the wall. The binds that were holding Sam fell off. Savare jumped in amazement. He didn't know that Sam could do that. He knew about the visions, but he didn't know of the telekinesis.  
Sam was furious.

"Get him damn it" Vlad yelled getting up.

Brad ran at him full force, but Sam just grabbed him and threw him towards the wall. Brad's head hit first, and the focus in which Sam threw him in to the wall, Brad's body slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Ed was next to go. He wasn't stupid. He didn't just run at him. Ed had his hands up ready to fight as he cautiouslywalked over to him.

"You scared?" Sam asked, looked at him. Sam's lips were quirked into a grin, the kind of grin that showed he was ready to kill, and Dean could see it.

Dean laid there, trying his hardest to get loose and help his brother. He knew what his brother was capable of doing and killing wasn't really one of them, but if it has to be done Sam would do it.

He still remembered what the Yellow-Eyed Demon said. "How certain are you that what you brought back is 100 percent pure Sam?" The thought had stuck with him throughout the years.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Ed go flying into a table, which broke under his weight.  
He lifted his head to see Sam smiling.

Will was up next, his approach was different he had Paul's help this time. They started to circle him.  
Dean watched, not noticing that Vlad had come to stand beside him. He jumped when he heard his voice close to his ear. "Can't wait to see how this turns out. If by any chance it goes bad, I'll make sure I hurt you good enough for Sammy to give up." Vlad smiled and laughed.

Dean didn't say anything, he was too busy watching Sam.

"You're dead Sam" Will said.

"Yeah, you will never make it" Paul said, copying Will's attitude.

"Are you both sure about that? Well let's see what you guys got." Sam said with a smile.

Paul ran to him from the back fist ready to hit the back of Sam's head, but Sam saw it and twisted to bring his leg up and kicked him in the gut. Sam twisted in time to see Will coming in for a punch. He ducked and elbowed him in the back. Will fell to the ground.

Paul was back up and ready for another attack, but Sam was also ready. Paul ran and jumped in the air to kick him, but Sam grabbed his ankle and threw him at the wall.

Dean watched and couldn't believe that his brother was taking on four demons. Dean then thought for a minute. He spoke out loud without meaning to. "Wait,if they're demons, can't they use their powers or something?" Dean said, thinking he had thought it until he heard Vlad answer him.

"They could, but they aren't that powerful. I also think they _are_ trying, but Sammy is some how blocking it." Vlad said.

Sam may have been fighting, but he heard the demon call him Sammy again. This just made him angrier, and all the more dangerous.Will was coming at him again, but Sam grabbed him and ran his head into the wall and knocked him out.

Sam turned to the demon. "Did you just call me Sammy after I told you not to" Sam asked, staring at the demon.

"Yes. Yes Sammy I did. Oops I did it again" Vlad laughed, he could see how mad Sam was getting.  
"I was hoping you would said that" Sam said and ran at him. Sam jumped into that air and then…


	9. Chapter 9

WOW guys I'm sorry that I haven't been here. School is almost done and they are giving us homework left and right, if you are in school now you'll know what I mean. OKay now since I haven't been updating, I think i will do something for you guys. I am on Chapter 10 now as i type this and for you all I'm going to get the one up THIS WEEK no matter what. So give me until friday and it will and i repeat WILL have it up. Well enjoy this chapter, if anything is wrong sorry my beta as me to get a new beta and I was taking a long time so I just had to post this. Well have fun and I hope you guys will be ready for chapter 10 love you all bye.

Kelly

Sam landed on Vlad and they both fell to the floor

Sam landed on Vlad and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Bad move" Vlad yelled and threw Sam off him.

Now Vlad was pissed. It was all-fun and games, but he really wanted to send the boys to hell. He felt as though it is taking too long to get them down there. Standing, he said. "I guess now is better than any other time"

Dean looked at him, "What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked, yelling while he tried to get free.

"In other words –"

"He wants to take us to hell now" Sam said, cutting Vlad off.

"Smart boy," Vlad said smiling. 'Dean you should learn more from him" Vlad glared at Dean then gave him a smirk.

"Go to hell" Dean snared.

"Oh I will, and I'll take you boys with me." He smiled, he was all excited to get them to hell and torture them for eternity.

"Sorry I'm not going to let that happen" Sam's voice was low and dangerous.

"Oh, and who is going to stop me?" Vlad smirked.

"Me" Sam said with a straight face.

"And if you don't believe me, then test me" Sam said, a smirk quirking his lips.

"Then let the games begin" Vald said, stalking toward Sam. "Savare stand by Dean, if Sam gets to be too much for me, turn Dean." Vlad said without turning to the other demon.

Savare did what he was told and walk to where Dean was laying. He really wanted Vlad to face Sam. Seeing him like this is on the danger level was exciting.

Savare stood at where Dean's head was and smiled. "Sure hope your ready to see this, I hope Sam gets to be too much. I can't wait to turn you again" Savare voice when through Dean like ice. Dean looked toward him. "I'll kill you before you turn me against my brother again." Dean said through his teeth, his voice low and deadly

Vlad reached Sam. "So do you really want to do this. Get hurt, be in pain at a time like this. You do that then hell will be ever worst that what it could be." Vlad's voice was bitter as it went through Sam's mind.

"I won't be the one getting hurt or going to hell…….that will be you" Sam eyes fill with rage, and his voice was low and dangers.

Vlad just smirked at him. They watch each other, seeing who will make the first move. Vlad knew that Sam would, and of course he was right. Sam lunged at him. Vlad caught him and threw him to the ground. '_Why do they always do that, think that __launging__at me will get me' _Vlad thought and chuckled.

"What's so funny" Sam asked as he hurried to his feet.

"Nothing, it's just fun seeing you try to defeat me" Vlad smiled.

"Well soon you will be defeated." Sam said.

Vlad looked at him, he said "You know what?"

"Yeah his a good friend of mine" Sam smiled.

"Ha ha. Nice one Sammy, but no really I'm tired of this. I don't what to fight you here, but rather down there" Vlad pointed downward.

"Well to bad no one is going down there but you and the other fucking demons" Sam yelled.

"That mouth of you're will get you in trouble. Once we get to hell that won't be a problem" Vlad said.

"Too bad we are not going" Sam said.

"Oh but you will…….Savare, just turn Dean now." Vlad said to the demon behid him.

"With pleasure" Savare smiled and looked down at Dean.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going back to doing what you say or hurt my brother." Dean yelled, tugged, and pulled at the bonds that were holding him.

"That's too damn bad" Savare said. He laid one hand on his chest and the other on his head. "Dean!" Sam yelled and started to run to him.

"Ah ah ah Sammy" Vlad caught him arm and threw him to the ground, pinning him so that he couldn't get up. "Pretty soon no one can or will help you" Vlad laughed and that laughed sent chills down Sam spine.

Dean screamed as white fiery pain shot through his body. He eyes began to turn glassy and turned full on black. He stopped screaming and moving all at once.

Savare moved his hand. He was proud that he change Dean back into a demon, it was fun watching him hurt his brother. "You ready to listen Dean" Savare asked and jump with excitement all at once.

"Yes Sir." Dean said with no emotion or anything. Sam couldn't believe what he heard, his brother listening to a demon AGAIN. Sam couldn't take the pain anymore and from his brother again especially.

Sam struggled to get up again, but the weigh of Vlad kept him down. "Give up Sam, you will never win" Vlad smiled and laughed when Sam struggled more.

Savare unbound Dean and helped him up. "Dean come here" Vald said and smiled when he saw Dean come toward him.

Sam struggled "Dean.. no… snap out of it" Sam cried for his brother to come back. "So Sam where's all this '_I will kill you'_ and '_you will be in hell_' crap you said earlier? I took you down easier that I thougtht I would." Vlad's voice mocked Sam.

"You will pay for all this" Sam yelled and tried to push the demon off him.

Vlad chucked. "Never seems to learn. Dean, tie your brother to the bed this time, and just to be nice put new clothes on him don't want him getting a cold." Vlad turned to him as he moved to let Dean pick him up.

Vlad smiled and just had to say it. "I'm surprised that you fought like that." Vlad smiled "You still in boxers" Sam didn't care much. He knew that he was still in his boxers, but with all that was happening he didn't have the chance to change, so he just went after the demon. Plus just in boxers did have it's advantages, you could move better that in jeans.

"Okay Dean, Get him down and in new clothes okay" Vlad said walked to the door that leads outside.

"Okay sir" Dean said and Sam's thought all was gone. "After you get done with that get the others up and meet me outside." Vlad's voice was strong and he got his strength back.

"Oh and Dean. Make sure you knock out your brother, I don't want him to be awake for what is to come next" An evil smile grew across Vlad' s face, and Sam didn't like it one bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I swear to you that i posted it, but when i came and looked it didn't post.. I was mad so i came here and i made sure that it got posted. Plus it was my birtday too so i wasn't really on much well her it is. It is short but it's somthing. Well sorry guys and don't be mad please. Thanks and bye. ((P.S. there may be somethings wrong, but my friend looked at it. I still waiting for my beta, but i wanted to get this up for you all so.))

Dean nodded to Vlad and looked at Sam. "How do you want me to do it" Dean asked. "Hmm I don't know, but make it painful" Vlad grinned at Sam.

"Yes Sir" Dean nodded then went and got clothes for Sam. Vlad went outside to get some air and Savare followed.

Sam looked at Dean and couldn't believe it. His brother turned again. Helping those damn demons. He knew that he couldn't take the pain of his brother again. What happened last time. Sam shivered when he thought about it. He noticed Dean coming back with clothes. "When I untie you, you better damn well listen got it." Dean eyed Sam.

Sam didn't have it in him to say anything, so he nodded.

Dean untied Sam, he was glad that Sam didn't do anything. "Put these on now" Dean handed the clothes to Sam. Sam took them, then headed for the bathroom.

Dean grabbed his arm. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sam froze and looked at his brother, well what looked like his brother.

"I - - I was going to go to the bathroom" Sam's heart was pounding, Was he going to get hit? Was his brother going to let him go? All these thoughts were going through his head.

"No you're not, you going to get dressed right here" Dean stared at him and his hand was still on his arm.

"But, I…" Sam looked at him trying to pull away.

"Unless you want to get knocked out right here and now I suggest you get dressed here." Dean looked at him. He was ready to knock Sam out and hoped that he would fight back.

Sam lowered his head. "Come on Sam its not like I've never seen you…." Dean smiled.

"Shut up" Sam yelled

Dean smiled "Now get dressed" Dean stood there and waited. He took his hand off him so that he could get dressed.

Sam looked at the clothes then at Dean. He felt uncomfortable, I mean yeah it was his brother, but then again it wasn't.

"Don't make me ask twice" Dean threatened Sam. He looked at him and you could tell that Dean wasn't in the mood.

Sam breathing was going a little faster. "Dean…Just" Dean stepped forward, and as he did Sam took a step back. Big mistake, dean grabbed him again.

"If I were you, I would listen. Just a suggestion" Dean smirked. "Now if I have to tell you again. I'm going to go and get Savare and Vlad which I don't think you want me to." Dean smiled when he saw fear in Sam's eyes.

Sam nodded and Dean let him go. Sam sat the clothes on the chair that was near him. First he took the shirt, it was nice blue, but not too light and not to dark. He put it over his head and it fit nice. Then he saw that they have giving him an over-shirt too, he put that on. That was the easy part now comes the hard part. The boxers.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean with pleading eyes. Hoping that he would have some sense in him to give him some privacy. He didn't like getting dressed in front of Dean it just… was wrong. Sam looked down and shivered.

Dean on the other hand stood their arms across his chest no emotion no…no nothing just stood there and waited. Dean didn't even seem to know that Sam was even there. How could they do this to him, Not again.

"Um Dean could you just turn around please" Sam asked and hung his head unable to look at Dean, because he knew that it may not happen, but he just had to try.

"Why so that you can hit me and caught me off guard. Hmm I don't think so" Dean looked at him. "Now, you have 5 seconds to get the rest of the clothes on. GOT IT!" Dean's voice boomed in the room.

Sam jumped a bit and nodded. He grabbed the boxers. 'Just do it fast and get it over with, Come on Sam you can do this' Sam thought in his head. He took one finally deep breath and grabbed the boxers from the chair.

He did it fast and hoped that Dean didn't really see anything, next he gabbed the pair of jeans that where next. He slipped them on. They were nice not to big and not to tight… just perfect. "Now get back down" Dean order and pointed to the bed.

Sam closed his eyes and thought about trying to get to his brother again. "Dean, listen to me. You don't want to hurt me. You want to protect me, keep me out of harms way. You said that you would never hurt me. You said…" Sam went flying to the wall and he hit it hard.

"Not this time Sammy. We are keeping him." Vlad smiled. "Now go and get on the bed, don't make us asked again" Vlad put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Sam slowly got up and moved toward the bed. He looked at Dean who just smiled and nodded. Sam shook his head and sat down.

"Glad you listened" Vlad said and took Dean's gun and used the butt of it to knock Sam out. Sam's world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Well here is it, Chapter 11. Not long I know, that's why I'm typing Chapter 12 as you read this. I feel bad that I haven't been keeping up with this. I went on a fishing trip with my internet messing up.…just a lot. Sorry. I will make sure I get two chapters up today hope you all are not mad and stay with this. Thank you all for reading this. Now I need to as you all something…This is up to you all. Do you want me to take them to hell and have Bobby get them back up or end it to where Bobby breaks them out of this place. I want to hear what you guys might like. I want you all to be a part of this. So ask in a review or message me. Take care all and Chapter 12 will be coming really soon. Thanks Kelly

P.S if there are something that don't sound or are spelled right sorry wanted to get this up for you guys. Have fun and take care!

Sam woke up and blackness surrounded him, he was tied to a table, hands over his head and his ankles bond to each side of the table. When Sam was fully awake he pulled at the bonds. 'Shit, so much for that…….. Man where's Dean, wait no use anyway he has changed.' Sam thought in his head. The only sound that he heard was the sound of his own heart beating. He tried to look around, but couldn't see. "Man it's too quite," Sam said, hating the sound of his own voice when it was this quite.

"Well that is because it will drive you crazy" A voice came from every direction in the room. Sam looked around frantically trying to see if he could see anyone.

"No use looking Sammy, I'm not in there. You're screwed, all by yourself until I come and get you, which would be in…oh I don't know…3 days" The voiced laughed.

"W-What you can't leave me here, tied like this" Sam pulled at the bonds again knowing that it was no use. 'That voice. I know that voice' Sam thought

"Oh, but I can…Or you can just give up, be mine and this all will be over" The voice commented.

'The voice…I can't be…' "What about the other people, they want me, so really you can't keep me here" Sam looked around hoping to pin point where the voice was coming from.

The voice chuckled "Sammy, yes they want you and yes they do have you, but I'm the one who is going to break you. You see." The voice said and opened the door to where Sam was. "I'm the one who will have you, and you will listen to everyone, just like your brother." The shadow came into light. "And I'm glad that Vlad got me out"

Sam's eyes widened, he pulled and tugged at the bonds "how…he…Dean." Sam couldn't believe his eyes "We sent you back to hell, how can you be here" Sam looked at the guy.

"I am in hell and here is the way, you see I'm in you, you drank my blood remember I'm in here, Vlad brought me here so that I can be in your mind this" Points around "All in your head, seems real doesn't it" He laughed. "Now Sam we can do this easy you just say yes and all this will be over, but if you don't I can keep you here for how ever long I wish." He smiled.

"NO I WILL NEVER SAY YES TO YOU," Sam yelled. "Not then and not now Yellow Eyes" Sam growled.

"I was hoping you would say that. I can contact Vlad anytime I want and have them bring you out of here and put you right back in and you won't know what's real and what's fake. I can make everybody from out there in here." Yellow-Eyes said and people started to come out of the dark left and right. There was Vlad, Savare, Ed, Will, Paul, Brad, and Dean surrounding Sam. "You see I can have them act the same way as they act out there" Everybody started to laugh.

"NO…I'll never break I'm stronger that this" Sam yelled and everybody faded away, but he could still hear them laughing.

--

"Is he still in that world" Vlad asked looking down at Sam through the glass.

"Yes Sir, We all are in it and Yellow Eyes is doing great" Brad looked over and Vlad and went back to the controls.

"Good keep him like that for 2 more hours them bring him out of it" Vlad smirked and walked away

Brad nodded and went back to work. Vlad walked out and down a long hall to where everybody else was, he opened the door to still see cuffed to the post, Dean. He was still where he had put him. As much as he hated to do it, he had to make sure that he was still a demon.

Dean saw Vlad and asked him. "Sir, can you please take these off now that you're here" Dean asked looking up at Vlad.

Vlad looked at him "Not yet" Vlad walked over to Dean. "I want to make sure you are full demon before I let you go" Vlad got down beside him. "I will let you go in 3 hours okay" Vlad smiled down at him.

Dean nodded and leaned back against the wall. He didn't seem to care that they were hurting his brother, in fact he doesn't even know that he has a brother. He sat there feeling nothing. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Vlad stood up and walked over to Paul.

"Make sure he stays like that and if he asks why are we doing this, just tell him that I'll come and shed light on it." Vlad watched as Paul smiled and nodded.

Then the door flew open and Savare was their panting "Sir…you might want to come and take a look at this." Savare said.

Vlad turned around, "What?" He asked walking over to him.

"Seems like we have company" Savare said


	12. Chapter 12

Okay like I said here is chapter 12 I little longer (I hope) Smiles Hope you all enjoy this. I also need for you guys to tell me what would you like to see happen. Message me or leave a review. Hope to hear from you all. Oh and yet again if there are any words that don't sound right I'm sorry!! truly and sorry. Enjoy this chapter bye Kelly

Vlad stared at him. "What do you mean COMPANY!!" Vlad yelled

"We…we don't know Sir, we…" Savare looked at him "Let me show you…hurry and come quick." Savare shouted and ran down the hall

"Will, Ed come with me, Paul watch him" Vlad ordered. Will and Ed jumped from their chairs and ran down the hall toward Savare. Paul walked over to where Dean was and sat; he looked up and nodded to Vlad. Vlad looked at him and closed the door. He walked down the hall, looking for Savare.

"Sir, this way" Savare popped out of a room and waved for him to come in.

"This better be--" Vlad looked at the screen on the wall. Savare put cameras outside of the building and caught something on tape. "Who is that" Vlad pointed to the screen.

Savare stopped the tape. "We don't know Sir, we think just some kid looking around or a…hunter." Savare looked at the screen,

Vlad shook his head. "Well! What are you all doing standing here go check it out!" Vlad yelled.

Ed, Will and Savare ran from the room and down the steps. Vlad turned back to the screen. "Hide while you still can" Vlad smirked.

"Come on boys we need to hurry" Savare said grabbing a couple things.

Will and Ed grabbed some knives, they got their coats and stood be hide Savare.

Savare turned around. "Listen you two we need to get this person, dead or alive I don't care. We need him or her out if here got it." Savare looked from Will to Ed. Both men nodded. "Good. Now let's go get us a human" Savare smiled. He opened the door and searched the area.

Savare went to the left while Ed went straight and Will went right. Savare looked every which way. "Come out come out where every you are." Savare looked around. It was kind of hard for them to look. It was almost dark, the sun was still up, but in the wood where trees are all around, the sun can't seem to penetrate the trees to get to the building. He walked around calling out, looking around, but nothing. "Damn it!" Savare said to himself. As he turned to go get the others there were gunshots. "ED, Will!" Savare yelled and ran to the gunshots. "ANSWER ME" Savare ran as fast as he could. As so as he turned the corner he saw Will and Ed lying there.

"Help--me" Ed cried out.

"I'm here I'm here. You guys will be okay just bullets" Savare bent down.

"No…. Dead…. Man's blood" Ed choked out.

Savare looked at the bullets wounds "It will be okay, they didn't cut your head off right so… So you'll be okay" Savare held back tear. He reached over Ed and grabbed the knife, as soon as he reached over a bullet whizzed past him. Savare scrambled back around the corner. He waited for a moment and look around past it. There a man stood with a machete.

"NO!…God don't please don't!" Ed cried out.

The man just laughed and cut off Ed and Will's heads. Savare stood there in shocked and couldn't move. The man turned around and saw Savare. He headed toward him, Savare just stood there.

"Come on you fool!" Vlad ran around the corner and grabbed Savare, "MOVE" Vlad shouted. Both men ran back to the door and the man was on their tail. "Go go go go go!" Vlad yelled from be hide Savare.

Paul opened the door as soon as they reached the door and closed it. "So I'm guessing it's not a kid huh?" Paul tried to be funny.

Vlad and Savare fell to the ground. "You want to go out there and find out for yourself?" Vlad stared at him

Paul looked down "Sorry Sir," Paul locked the door and help Vlad and Savare up.

"How the hell did he find us" Savare looked over at Vlad as the walked back to cameras.

Vlad heard him, but didn't answer him. 'Yes, how did he find us' Vlad asked the question in his mind. They turned and went into the room. "Paul get back to Dean." Vlad ordered.

"Yes Sir," Paul said and left the room. He walked down to the other room and went it.

Dean looked up and saw Paul. "Hey, Paul, can you um take these off there kind of hurting me." Dean's voice was small and childish and he pointed at the cuffs.

"I'm sorry I don't have the right to do that, it will have to be up to Vlad." Paul walked over to him.

Dean nodded then asked. "Do you think you can get him down here?" Dean looked up at him.

Paul took a deep breath. "I don't think I can do that now, we are have a problem and he is taking care of it." Paul sat down beside him.

Dean titled his head. "Really? What kind of problem?" Dean asked looking at Paul.

"A kind of problem that you don't need to worry about" Paul looked at him.

Dean nodded "Okay I understand, but can you do me a favor. May I please have drink?" Dean asked

Paul smiled. "Yeah, I can do that" He laughed. "You're a hell of a lot nicer now, than with Sam" Paul said and got Dean some water.

Dean looked at him. "Sam? Who's Sam" Dean asked in confusion.

Paul stopped in his tracks "No one, No one you need to worry about" Paul filled the glass full of water.

"Is that the problem that Vlad is dealing with?" Dean looked at the back of Paul's head.

Paul cussed himself for saying the name, Sam. "Um…Kind of" Paul turned back to Dean. "It's nothing you need to know okay" Paul walked back with the water.

Dean took it from his hand "Thanks" Dean took two sips and looked back at Paul "Will I ever know what is happening?" Dean asked

"In time yes, Vlad will tell you everything. Now drink up, I have stuff to do." Paul said and went to his desk. He sat there and looked at Dean. Feeling bad for him. Not knowing how good he had it and now It's all about to be taken away. He will never know that he had a brother or a family, friends nothing. Paul sat there and smiled at him. "I sure hope you fight this Dean" Paul said and turned back to his work.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys...I'm so so so so so deeply sorry I haven't updated this. I feel horrible...I just hope you all come back and read because school it out for me so I have time to type. Again I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. I feel really bad for leaving it like this...I hope this makes up for it...If there are misspelled word or something doesn't make sense I'm sorry its 3 in the morning and I looked over it 4 times...I hope its okay if not please tell me and I'll fix's it...Well I hope its okay and I hope all the people who were or are still reading this come back. Again I'm so sorry everybody...:(

Vlad looked at the camera and was getting pissed. "WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BI-" "There Sir" Brad pointed to camera 3. Vlad looked at the camera that Brad pointed to and smiled. "I got you now…Brad go and tell Yellow-eyes that Ed and Will are dead and that we have a problem." Brad nodded and ran to where they were holding Sam.

Sam laid there on the table, blood everywhere. Pain shooting through his body. It had been days since he last saw Yellow-eyes. In those days it had been hell. Vlad would come and whip him left and right. Savare would come and drug him to keep him edge, and then he would shock him. Will and Ed would come and cut him. Chest, arm, legs, and anywhere they could cut. But the worst would come.

Dean. God Dean would come over. Hit him. Cut him. Shock him. He would hurt him Physical, but emotionally is what really got him. "Your nothing Sam. Give in. Give up. One why or another you are giving in to him. Ever if that means me hurting you everyday. I'll do it." He would walk around the table. "Please. Dean stop. I'm begging you" Sam plead and plead with him. All Dean did was laugh. Whistling as he walked around him. "What are you?" Dean would say. In every response Sam would say "A Hunter" Dean would shake his head and slam his hands on the table that Sam was tied to and say "NO! YOUR NOTHING, YOUR WORTHLESS, YOU'RE A FAILURE!" Dean would say the words over and over and again and again. Sam would shake his head no. Dean would ask the question again. "What are you?" Sam would say hunter, but now, now it was getting harder and harder is say that.

The door to the room opened bring Sam out of his thoughts. He saw Yellow-eyes walk in

"So Sam, how are you feeling" Yellow-eyes asked as he looked at Sam.

"G-Great" Is all Sam could say. His throat hurts from screaming so much. Yellow-eyes nodded. "You ready to give in." Yellow-eyes leaned down to Sam. Sam turned to him.

"Go…F-Fuck. Y-Your se-" Yellow eyes smacked Sam before he could finish the rest of this sentence.

"If I were you Sam I would stop right there. I could always bring Dean in here to get you to listen" Yellow-eyes laughed when he saw Sam's eyes widen. "Thought that would shut you up." He smirked.

"Now, the real reason why I came in here is because I found out two of my men are dead, and seeing how you have…some connection." Yellow-eyes leaned down to Sam face. "Who do you think would come and save you." He stared Sam in the eyes.

Sam looked at him 'Bobby oh god please let it be Bobby' Sam thought in his head. "H-how would I know…Been tied up to this damn thing jackass" Sam looked at him. "No what kind of glad that our being a brat and an asshole cause now…Now I can call for Dean." Yellow- eyes smirked.

"Oh…Ddeeeaaaannnnn" He called out. "No…NO!!" Sam screamed and started to fight against the bonds that were holding him. The door to the room opened up. Dean walked in. "NO…GOD NO PLEASE!!!" Sam begged, he was at the point of tears.

"Hello Dean." Yellow-Eyes smiled. "Yellow-eyes." Dean looked at him. "You have a problem with this worthless piece of shit." Dean asked. "As a matter of fact I do." Yellow-eyes said and looked down at Sam. Sam shook his head no. Dean looked at Sam and Sam stopped moving his head.

"I was wondering if you could try and get the name of the person who killed two of my man today." Yellow-eyes looked from Dean to Sam. "Can do." Dean smirked and turned to Sam. "May I stay for this." Yellow-eyes asked. "sure, but he screams a lot just warning you." Dean said Yellow-eyes smiled. "Oh that's okay I don't mind…actually I love it when people scream." "Okay lets get to it." Dean told him looked down at Sam. Sam stared up at him. "Oh god…please help me." That was all he could say before the beat down began.

* * *

Dean looked everywhere trying to find something to do. He looked at the wall and all the bricks and started to count them. '1..2...3…. 4…5 ½…6…7…'

The door bursts open. Paul looked over and Dean looked up. "Good to see he is still tied up." Vlad smiled. "Yes sir he is." Paul stood up. "Did you get the person." Paul asked.

"No. Savare is watching his moves." Vlad said and looked down at Dean. "Does he." Vlad said hoping Paul got the rest. "No. He doesn't remember him." Paul walked over. "Oh… Dean, you wanted to ask Vlad something." Paul looked at him.

Dean looked at him. "I…was just….wondering if…you would take these off…there starting to hurt." Dean said in that low childish voice.

"Well, okay, but if you so much as try something-" "I won't." Dean cut Vlad off. "Very well then." He said and bent down…He took the cuffs off Dean. "Oh and Dean." Vlad pushed him against the wall. "Never cut me off while I'm talking." He growled.

"Yes...I'm…Sorry." Dean said. "See that it never happens again." Vlad stared at him. "It won't." Dean looked at him frozen in fear.

Vlad nodded and let go of Dean. "Now then, the whole reason why I came in here is to see if Dean was still here and if he is ready." Vlad smiled. "Ready for…what?" Dean asked. "For you to know the truth." Vlad said. "Come with me." Vlad said and walked out.

Dean looked at Paul. Paul just nodded to him and walked up to him. "Come on Dean." He said and pushed Dean a bit. Dean walked out and followed Vlad. Vlad took Dean into the control room that over looked Sam. Dean walked in and looked around. He looked down into the room where Sam was. It was pitch-black excerpt for the one light that was on him.

"Brad did you tell him." Vlad asked. "Yes Sir I did, He is in his head and with Dean." Brad said and pushed a button and Sam screamed. "Good." Vlad smiled.

"Um…Vlad…who…who is that and why is he screaming and…why did he say my name." Dean asked.

"Well Dean. That man in there killed my brother." Vlad turned to the window. "I managed to bring him back, but the last "Special Person" he had contact with was him, and well I brought him back through him." Vlad said.

"How?" Dean asked and watched as Sam screamed again. "I used dark demon spell which can bring a demon back, but not completely." Vlad said. "Oh…why…why is he screaming."

Dean asked. "Well we have him set up to a monitor which we can hear and see what he is seeing, and everything my brother or…the other person is doing... like hitting him or cutting him we can actually do that up here by pressing this button."

Vlad said. "He feels like he is really getting cut or hit." Vlad added. "Why…don't you do it for real." Dean pushed a bit. "Because we can't damage him…we need him." Vlad said. "So….you are tapped into his head and you can make his see what you want and make him feel what you want." Dean asked.

"Yes Dean." Vlad smiled. "Can…I ask something else." Dean looked at Vlad. "Yes you may." Vlad said. "Why did he say my name." Dean looked at Brad. "Well, Sam had a brother named Dean who looks like you. This Dean really cares for Sam and Sam knows that his Dean would never hurt him, but we made it so that his Dean hurt him and would make him break." Vlad said.

"Oh…but…wouldn't he know." Dean asked. "No we have it so that he doesn't know what's real and what's fake…" Vlad said and Sam screamed and begged. "You want to go down." Vlad asked him as he opened a door that led down to Sam. "Um…sure." Dean said and stared at the guy. 'why does he look familiar.' Dean thought, but couldn't figure it out.


	14. NOTE TO THE FANS OF THIS STORY!

I HAVE BEEN GETTING REQUESTS TO UPDAT THIS STORY. WELL IT WILL BE UPDATED. :)

SO PLEASE. LOOK FOR A NEW STORY TO BE COMING OUT FRIDAY 3 LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING.

~Chasez. (Kelly)


End file.
